Virtual clothes-fitting systems in which a user could use a computer to “virtually” try on various articles of clothing began to emerge in 2005. These virtual clothes-fitting systems are now available from various providers and are being used by more and more prominent retailers. However, there are few such systems developed for mobile phone systems. Instead, personal computer (PC) based systems are still the most common platform on which to use these systems. Only a few prototypes exist based on mobile phone. However, these prototypes have limited function and offer poor user experiences. Furthermore, there is no straightforward manner in which to convert PC based virtual clothes-fitting onto mobile phone without sorting out several challenges and constraints. Such constraints are mainly caused by the limited computation power on mobile phones and the complexity of the algorithms currently implemented on PCs.
The interface is another challenge with implementing a virtual clothes-fitting system on mobile devices since it is difficult to efficiently put all the functions of a virtual clothes-fitting system onto a small mobile screen with a good visualization design. Furthermore, current technologies in the existing systems focus more on person detection and body segmentation from background, but do not consider how the clothes will fit onto the human body.